in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: The Crystals of the Seven Colors
Plot Storm Cloud makes his return to execute his plan to remove color from all of Gemstonia. He casts a stormy spell in an attempt to capture all of the gemstones, only to capture several Locked Room Gang members that bear the same colors instead! Fortunately, the disappearance of those Locked Room Gang members have left crystals which could be the keys to saving the missing friends. Unfortunately, there are villains who are after the crystals too! How will the gang save their friends and defeat Storm Cloud again? Cast NOTE: This is a pretty huge cast for Pea to use, but most of his cast members will be located at different locations throughout the story. * Storm Cloud * The Gemstones ** Red Ruby ** Gary Garnet ** Toby Topaz ** Emma Emerald ** Sean Sapphire ** Amelia Amethyst ** Diana Diamond * Green Shadow * Bonk Choy * Re-Peat Moss * The Animal Advisors ** Nutty ** Mimic ** Hissy ** Chimp * The Retro Rebels ** Starcade ** Test Subject Blue ** Viking ** Pink Angel ** Licorice ** Smokey Bacon ** Owl ** Fat Cat ** Hot Air ** Warlock * The Elemental Ninjas ** Kyoji ** Takeshi ** Sasuke ** Jaiden ** CypherDen ** Rebecca * Captain Snap Jaws * Star Butterfly * Marco Diaz * Assorted Cookie * Orange Cookie * Coffee Cookie * Blackberry Cookie * Villains ** Re-Peat Boss ** Captain Blowhole ** Doughleficent ** Akasha/Burning Shadow ** Dark Green Shadow ** Opposite Blast ** Electra ** Scorch ** Blade * Red Fork * Blue Ocean * Lemon Glass * The Crab Empire Defenders ** Captain Red Shell ** Coconut Crab ** Gary Guppy ** Starry the Starfish ** Blowy the Blowfish ** Eddie the Eel * Blast * Tommy * Alice * The Mane Six **Twilight Sparkle **Pinkie Pie **Applejack **Rainbow Dash **Rarity **Fluttershy * Paula Python * Red Spoon * Dark Shadow * Black Gem Story The story begins with the mortal enemy to Gemstonia, Storm Cloud, approaching the Rainbow Temple in Echo Creek. * Storm Cloud: 'At last, I have found the Rainbow Temple built by the elder gemstones! If I can find something useful in here, I might be able to finally remove the colors that Gemstonia never deserved to have and conquer it! ''Storm Cloud enters the Rainbow Temple, floating past all of the different rooms and traps in the abandoned temple. With his map of the temple itself, he easily locates the center core of the temple, where the rainbow orb was once crafted and where the portals that can bring one to the location of a gemstone are hidden. * 'Storm Cloud: '''Ah, there we are! This must be where the king of Gemstonia has once crafted the rainbow orb which always summoned that so-called "Legendary" Rainbow Gem to stop my plans! There has to be something that I can do! ''Storm Cloud searches through every nook and cranny of the center core, but he finds nothing. Just as he is about to think of continuing his search in other parts of the temple, he accidentally knocks off a cauldron on the pedestal, revealing a switch. * 'Storm Cloud: '''A switch? Those silly gemstones must have hidden it from sight. Too bad that I found out that secret, so it's time to see what it is! ''Storm Cloud flips the switch, and suddenly, the wall in front of him opens up to reveal seven capsules - a red capsule, an orange capsule, a yellow capsule, a green capsule, a blue capsule, a purple capsule and a rainbow capsule in the middle. * 'Storm Cloud: '''Capsules? Why did they hide this from everyone else? But how will this be useful to helping me to take over Gemstonia? Huh? ''Storm Cloud notices a set of instructions in front of the capsules. * 'Storm Cloud: '''That might help. I wonder what it says? "To bring the different colors and the rainbow orb into the respective capsules, say "Rainbows and colors alike, come back to where you once lived and liked."" Rainbow orb? Colors? This is genius, I can capture the rainbow orb AND the gemstones at the same time! Who would've thought that was the secret? ''In no time at all, seven spirits of various colors fly into the Rainbow Temple and enter the respective capsules. Storm Cloud looks at the rainbow orb in the rainbow capsule and is satisfied by the result. However, the satisfaction is short-lived as he looks into the remaining six capsules. * '???: '''Who are you? * '???: 'Let us out! * '???: 'If you're the one who captured us, you won't be getting away with this! * '''Storm Cloud: '''What the...wha? The spell captured them instead? What went wrong? ''Storm Cloud checks the instruction set again, only to find out that the spell that he has just cast has no effect on sentient gemstones. * 'Storm Cloud: '''What is this? ''*looks further into the instruction set* ''Once the spell is cast, the affected victims will be replaced by non-sentient gemstone shards. The shards are the only items that can open the capsules if they are locked. So this means, right now in different locations, the shards can be anywhere? I need the shards to be gathered before the other Locked Room Gang members finds them! But I'll be attacking Gemstonia at the same time, so I'll need help for the shards to be gathered back to me! I know just who to call for help! Oh, this plan is going to be an excellent one, I can feel it in my droplets! The gemstones will be doomed the next time they meet me again! Oh yes, I'm a genius indeed! ''Storm Cloud proceeds to go look for help in gathering the different crystals before the gang does. He gathers a group of people to help him, telling them to go look for the crystals. After doing so, he takes a portal back to Gemstonia, where the gemstones of the Legendary Rainbow Gem are at the royal castle of the Diamond Kingdom relaxing. * 'Storm Cloud: '''This is it! With the task of finding the crystals left to my teammates, it'll give me plenty of time to execute my attack on Gemstonia! Let's go, my minions! Destroy everything in sight! ''Storm Cloud summons an army of droplet minions to attack Gemstonia, before floating directly to the royal castle. Meanwhile, at the royal castle... * 'Sean Sapphire: '''What is going on? * '''Amelia Amethyst: '''Hey, that storm cloud looks rather familiar! And it's heading this way! * '''Diana Diamond: '''That's not a regular storm cloud, Amelia. That's Storm Cloud! * '''Amelia Amethyst: '''Right, it's a storm cloud! * '''Diana Diamond: '''No, I meant that the name of the storm cloud heading to our castle is Storm Cloud! * '''Amelia Amethyst: '''Well, this is confusing. * '''Diana Diamond: '''Never mind. We'll get back to that later. * '''Toby Topaz: '''So what do we do now? ''The gemstones then hear screams of help. * 'Emma Emerald: '''Who's that screaming? * '''Diana Diamond: '''My parents! They're in trouble, Storm Cloud must be attacking them! * '''Red Ruby: '''Well then, let's go destroy that cloud! * '''Diana Diamond: '''Amelia, could you track them down? * '''Amelia Amethyst: '''Why, of course! ''Amelia Amethyst casts a spell to track down Diana Diamond's royal parents, King Dean Diamond and Queen Darcy Diamond. The gemstones follow the line cast from Amelia Amethyst's magic wand, and they arrive to find Storm Cloud firing lightning bolts at them. * '''Storm Cloud: '''Give up, Your Majesties. I will not rest until I overthrow you both! * '''Diana Diamond: ''*creates a sword and points it at Storm Cloud* Stop right there, Storm Cloud! * '''Storm Cloud: '''Well, well, well, if it isn't the princess of Gemstonia herself. Coming to rescue your parents and their reign? * '''Diana Diamond: '''Yes, now leave them alone! Aren't I the one you're after? * '''Darcy Diamond: '''Sweetie, what are you doing? This is too dangerous for you! * '''Diana Diamond: '''No, Mom, I can't leave you both to be hurt by Storm Cloud! Besides, I have dealt with him before! * '''Storm Cloud: '''Is that so? I dare you to try. * '''Diana Diamond: '''You'll regret saying that! We'll drive you away again! ''*tries to take out the rainbow orb, only to discover that it is missing* ''The rainbow orb! Where is it? * '''Red Ruby: '''You lost it?! * '''Diana Diamond: '''This can't be! It was in my bedroom the last time I saw it! I don't need one of Gary's gadgets or one of Amelia's spells to remember that. * '''Storm Cloud: '''Feeling hopeless there, Diana? I knew you seven would be pathetic without it. * '''Diana Diamond: '''You monster! What have you done? * '''Storm Cloud: '''I just made a little re-visit to the Rainbow Temple. I cast a spell to trap it there, as well as some of your friends! * '''Toby Topaz: '''Our friends? * '''Diana Diamond: '''That's it! He has cast the Color Capture Spell! * '''Gary Garnet: '''Color Capture Spell? * '''Diana Diamond: '''It'll capture the rainbow orb and living beings that possess your colors! Luckily, my father has made sure that the spell won't affect us in case anyone might have cast it. * '''Toby Topaz: '''What do we do now? * '''Diana Diamond: '''We need to gather help from the remaining Locked Room Gang members who aren't captured. The affected victims have left shards which we can use to free our friends at the Rainbow Temple again. However, I fear that Storm Cloud might already be one step ahead of us, so we have to be fast. You six, go back to Echo Creek and get help. I'll stay here to protect my friends and family, and whatever might be left of Gemstonia. * '''Emma Emerald: '''Understood. * '''Sean Sapphire: '''Understood. * '''Red Ruby: '''Let's get this done and over with! * '''Toby Topaz: '''I'll cut open a portal! ''*opens a portal to Echo Creek with his pair of dimensional scissors* * Sean Sapphire: 'Let's go, fellow mateys! ''The six gemstones enter the portal to Echo Creek, while Diana Diamond stays to fight Storm Cloud. * 'Storm Cloud: '''I'm glad you decided to stay. That means I can get rid of you before anyone else knows about it! * '''Diana Diamond: '''Enough talk, Storm Cloud. Let's fight. * '''Storm Cloud: '''Oh, it's on! ''Storm Cloud and Diana Diamond have a fight. Meanwhile, at Red Fork & Blue Ocean's house... * 'Red Fork: '''You're too slow! * '''Blue Ocean: '''I can't believe you won again! ''Red Fork cheered for himself, as he had bested Blue Ocean again playing Super Smash Bros. * 'Blue Ocean: '''That's 25 games in a row. Want to try the best of 51? '' * 'Red Fork: '''Sure, whatever you want. * '''Blue Ocean: '''Come on, let's start a new match. I'm feeling lucky this time. * '''Red Fork: '''Let's do it. ''Suddenly, there is a knock on the door. * 'Red Fork: '''Who could that be? * '''Blue Ocean: '''You open the door. * '''Red Fork: '''Ok, but don't start the match until I'm back. * '''Blue Ocean: '''Sure! Why would I do that? * '''Red Fork: '''Ok. ''Red Fork opens the door to reveal the gemstones, except Diana Diamond. * 'Amelia Amethyst: '''Red Fork, we need your help! * '''Red Fork: '''What happened? * '''Toby Topaz: '''Storm Cloud attacked us in Gemstonia, and Diana is back there defending the city all by herself! Some of our friends have been trapped as well, but not even we know who they are! * '''Gary Garnet: '''Basically, Storm Cloud is Diana's archenemy. He's a villain who always comes up with plans to take over Gemstonia and remove its colors. * '''Sean Sapphire: '''Could you call your other allies to come here? We'll tell them what to do. * '''Red Fork: '''Sure, I'll get the others here as soon as possible. Blue Ocean, forget the game, we have something important to do! *''looks at Blue Ocean, who has started the match* ''Seriously, Blue Ocean? Seriously? * '''Blue Ocean: '''Hehe... *''turns off the console* ''Forget it. Let's go get the others. * '''Red Fork: '''We'll get the others, and meet you again as soon as possible. * '''Emma Emerald: '''Understood. * '''Red Ruby: '''Oh, and hurry up with that. We don't have much time. * '''Red Fork: '''Sure thing. Blue Ocean, let's get moving! ''Red Fork and Blue Ocean rush to call their friends to help. Their friends show up after a few minutes. * 'Red Ruby: '''About time. * '''Sean Sapphire: '''We have a big job to do, so here's what we need to do. While you were on your way here, Gary has tracked down the locations of the crystals that have been scattered when some of our friends have been captured. * '''Red Fork: '''Understood. * '''Blue Ocean: '''We brought several allies to help. * '''Blast: '''Ready! Tell us what to do? * '''Gary Garnet: '''According to my tracking device, we have six crystals to gather, and they're of different colors. The red crystal is in the Echo Creek Pier, the orange crystal is at Baker Street, the yellow crystal is located all the way in Mewni, the green crystal is in Suburbia, the blue crystal is in Icicle Isle and the purple crystal is in Eitbit. * '''Sean Sapphire: '''So our plan is to split into six teams. However, each one of us gemstones will go to the location where the crystal with our corresponding colors is at. For example, I'll be going to Icicle Isle. * '''Red Ruby: '''And I'm going to Echo Creek Pier! * '''Gary Garnet: '''I'm heading to Baker Street. * '''Toby Topaz: '''Mewni for me! * '''Emma Emerald: '''I'll be going to Suburbia. * '''Amelia Amethyst: '''And I'll be off to Eitbit! * '''Gary Garnet: '''Basically, we thought we'd find the crystals with our corresponding colors, because we think that the crystals might have something to do with us. * '''Sean Sapphire: '''So how about you guys? Where will you be going? * '''Red Fork: '''Ok. Let's see, who do we have here? ''Red Fork's allies include Blue Ocean, Lemon Glass, Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Blast, Tommy and Alice. * '''Red Fork: '''That's twelve of us, so two will go to each location. * '''Blast: '''Tommy and I can go with Red Ruby to Echo Creek Pier. * '''Pinkie Pie: '''Applejack and I can go to Baker Street! It sounds like a sweet place to be! * '''Blue Ocean: '''Rarity, how about we go to Mewni with Toby Topaz? * '''Rarity: '''It sounds good to me. * '''Lemon Glass: '''I think Fluttershy and I can go with Emma to Suburbia. * '''Fluttershy: *scared* ''Will it be dangerous? * '''Lemon Glass: '''Yes, but we have to save our friends. Don't worry, as long as we work together, we'll be fine. * '''Fluttershy: '*''still nervous* Ok, let's do it. * '''Red Fork: '''Twilight, want to come to Eitbit with me? * '''Twilight: '''I'd love to. * '''Alice: '''I guess that leaves Rainbow Dash and me to go to Icicle Isle. * '''Sean Sapphire: '''Then it's settled then. You both are coming with me. * '''Emma Emerald: '''We should get going now. Time's running out. * '''Amelia Amethyst: '''So let's get moving! ''The gang goes to their different locations. First up is Red Ruby, Blast and Tommy who are going to Echo Creek Pier. * Red Ruby: 'Well, this feels different. Normally, Sean takes the ocean-themed location but I guess I'm giving it a shot. It'll be a blast! * '''Blast: '''It sure will! Wait, what? * '''Tommy: '''Let's go! ''When the three heroes arrive at the pier, they see someone approaching to their direction from the waters. * 'Red Ruby: '''What the? Who's there? ''*takes out a dynamite stick* * 'Blast: '''Who is that? * '''Tommy: '''Yikes! ''From the waters emerges Captain Snap Jaws, the real Captain Snap Jaws, who is looking rather panicked. * 'Red Ruby: '''Oh, it's you. What are you doing here? * '''Captain Snap Jaws: '''Thank goodness I found a few of you! I have to warn you about something, it's about Captain Blowhole! * '''Tommy: '''Captain Blowhole!? * '''Blast: '''What is that evil dolphin up to? * '''Captain Snap Jaws: '''Well, you see, he's chasing after me. * '''Red Ruby: '''What's wrong? Why can't you handle that dolphin yourself? * '''Captain Snap Jaws: '''You don't understand! Captain Blowhole is not being himself, he's... * '???: 'Out of the way, bigmouth! ''Captain Snap Jaws gets knocked onto the wooden platform. Captain Blowhole emerges from the waters, but this time, his eyes are glowing red and he emits a black aura. * 'Captain Blowhole: '''Ha ha ha! I've never felt so powerful! * '''Tommy: '''Wha-wha-what!? * '''Blast: '''What's going on here!? * '''Captain Blowhole: '''Scared? You should be! Now where's that red crystal? * '''Captain Snap Jaws: '''That's it! He keeps talking about wanting a red crystal...of some sorts. I don't even know what it looks like. * '''Captain Blowhole: '''Quiet, you! ''*to the gang* ''Storm Cloud has told me the crystal is around here somewhere! I'm not leaving until I find it, and I will kill all of you if I have to! * '''Tommy: '''Storm Cloud? Isn't that the villain the gemstones were talking about? * '''Blast: '''This can't be good. We can't let Captain Blowhole get that crystal! * '''Red Ruby: '''We don't even know where that blasted crystal is! * '???: 'We do! ''The gang sees that it's Coconut Crab, Gary Guppy, Starry, and Blowy. * 'Blast: '''Guys! It's good to see you! Wait a moment, where's Captain Red Shell? * '''Coconut Crab: '''We don't know. We found his Sword of Crabbagnon next to a red crystal. * '''Starry: '''But we have no idea of where Captain Red Shell is now. * '''Blast: '''Yikes, this isn't good at all. * '''Tommy: '''We have to stop Captain Blowhole! * '''Coconut Crab: '''Reporting for duty! * '''Starry: '''But how do we do it? We take orders from Captain Red Shell. Without him, we aren't quite sure of what to do. * '''Gary Guppy: '*''looks at Captain Snap Jaws* ''You! You will be our temporary captain until Captain Red Shell returns! * '''Captain Snap Jaws: '''I guess I'll be doing him a favor then. * '''Captain Blowhole: ''*notices the red crystal in Coconut Crab's claw* That's it, the red crystal! I knew one of you had it. ''*draws and points his sword at the gang* ''Now hand over the crystal and no one gets hurt! * '''Red Ruby: '''NEVER! * '''Captain Snap Jaws: '''We won't let you have the crystal! Alright mates, it's time we take down Captain Blowhole! Coconut Crab, pass me the Sword of Crabbagnon! * '''Coconut Crab: '''Aye aye, captain! ''Coconut Crab gives Captain Snap Jaws the Sword of Crabbagnon, while he grabs a sword and shield for himself to use. Gary Guppy throws bombs at Captain Blowhole, while Blowy starts inflating himself with air. * Captain Snap Jaws: 'Now let's do this thing! * '''Captain Blowhole: '''Fighting me? That's the worst possible decision you fools can make. Have at you! ''Captain Blowhole swings his sword while firing electric water streams at the gang at the same time, with all of his attacks being stronger and faster than they used to be. '' * '''Captain Blowhole: '''Just give me the crystal and I'll get out of your air! Is that so much to ask? * '''Blowy: '''You can our air if you want. How about this? ''Blowy, who had inflated himself, now lets go of all the air, shooting a powerful wind blast at Captain Blowhole, that not only blew him back a few inches, but also caused several waves to be formed, all of which were headed towards the dolphin captain. * 'Starry: '''Good job Blowy! * '''Coconut Crab: '''There's a dangerous enemy up ahead. Oh? Neutralize the enemy at all costs, soldier! ''Coconut Crab runs towards Captain Blowhole, and slashes him with his sword, while using his shield to try to block the dolphin's attacks. Captain Blowhole slashes violently at Coconut Crab, even breaking through his shield with a few slashes and rams into him, sending him flying into a tree. '' * '''Coconut Crab: '''Aah! *''crashes into the tree, and a coconut falls on his head* ''Ouch... * '''Red Ruby: '''This is not good! We must send him away with explosive power! How about it, Gary Guppy? ''*takes out a dynamite stick* * 'Gary Guppy: '''You've got it! *''grabs several bombs* ''This will be CRAZY! ''Red Ruby and Gary Guppy throws their explosives at Captain Blowhole. Meanwhile, Blast flies around Captain Blowhole, shooting ice blasts at him. Captain Blowhole charges up hard enough while taking damage from the attacks coming at him, before unleashing a powerful sword shockwave that hurts everyone around him. However, at the same time, the attack has left him exhausted to the point when he has muscle strains. * '''Captain Blowhole: ''*exhausted* I told you, it's futile fighting against me. One last chance, hand over the crystal! * '''Red Ruby: '''I already said "NEVER!". * '''Captain Snap Jaws: '''Blowhole is exhausted. Let's finish him off before he strikes again! * '''Red Ruby: '''Let's do it! ''*throws dynamite sticks at Captain Blowhole* * Gary Guppy: 'Time to get CRAZIER! *''throws several bombs at Captain Blowhole* * 'Blast: '''Yeah! *''concentrates, and shoots a powerful and large ice blast directly at Captain Blowhole* * 'Coconut Crab: '''Reporting for duty! *''charges towards Captain Blowhole again* Captain Blowhole, too exhausted to fight back, is left defeated by the gang's attacks. Suddenly, his eyes turn back to normal, his black aura disappears and he is confused at what is happening around him. * '''Captain Blowhole: ''*confused* Where am I? What am I doing here in front of you? * '''Red Ruby: '''Good question, but you came to the wrong place at the wrong time. We're gonna destroy you! * '''Blast: '''Yeah! You're not going to get the crystal! * '''Starry: '''Wait a moment... he's back to normal. What's going on here? * '''Red Ruby: '''When I get my explosives on you... * '''Captain Snap Jaws: '''*stops Red Ruby from attacking further* ''Red, stop! Captain Blowhole, tell us what happened. Did you plan to destroy the Locked Room Gang today? * '''Captain Blowhole: '''Of course not! I was out in the open hunting with my fellow dolphins, I have life outside a villain, you know. * '''Captain Snap Jaws: '''Go on. * '''Captain Blowhole: '''Someone called me and told me he's holding a villain's meeting. Of course, I decided to join since I'm naturally a villain. However, when I got there, I discovered that the host was someone I never knew or heard of before. He's a giant storm cloud, and his name is apparently "Storm Cloud". I was disgusted by the fact that we were told to follow his orders, so I openly refused to help along with the other villains. Storm Cloud then cast lightning bolts into our brains, and all I felt was a sense of drowsiness before I felt like someone was controlling my body and soul. The voice was telling me, "Gather the red crystal." That's all I can remember. * '''Blast: '''So, Strom Cloud is using his powers to control other villains to do all the dirty work for him? * '''Starry: '''Talking about despicable villains! * '''Blowy: '''Well, the red crystal is safe now. * '''Coconut Crab: '''We'll get to the bottom of this. * '''Tommy: '''Once the others have collected the other crystals, we can stop Strom Cloud and his evil plans! (W.I.P.)Category:Stories Category:Stories by PeaVZ108